


Caught in the wrong (ovi)position

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (it’s implied at least), Chubby Connor, Chubby Gavin, Kidnapping, M/M, Monster RK900, Oviposition, Tentacles, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, Tribbing, Vaginal Sex, t-dick jerking, tit groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Gavin and Connor are swingers, searching for someone to spice up their marriage. But the mysterious Richard may be more than they bargained for.





	Caught in the wrong (ovi)position

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/gifts).

> Hi Hh ilu no homo  
Twitter: Ill_Ratte

He had, perhaps, laid asleep for too long. For the shadows already stretched far across the ground, mingling with blood red sunlight to form cascades of burgundy. 

Looking around, he stretched out, mouth splitting wide as he felt himself unkink and uncurl. Nothing had disturbed his den while he had slept. The nesting place, just past a twist and bend, waited almost impatiently. He had glutted himself for the past few nights on anything that he could sink his claws into. Now, he would satisfy a different kind of hunger. He just had to pick the right shape. 

—————————————-

“Babe, babe! Look at how many I can fit!” Gavin’s voice was muffled by the amount of mints he had already managed to stuff into his maw. 

“Jesus. Take some out!” While Connor was used to his husband’s, it was quite concerning to see his face get so red. He doubted Gavin would choke for real, but sill…

“You’re no fun.” He whined, sticking a fist in his mouth and fishing out slobber-covered mints. 

“Yeah. I’m the crazy one.” 

“Never said that.” Between crunches of the remaining mints. “Sides, it’ll be really sexy to kiss me later! I’ll taste all minty!” 

Connor smiled. “Mm. You’re always sexy to kiss, baby.” He reached out to playfully pinch Gavin’s cheek, and Gavin whined. 

“Gay!” 

“We are married. Homosexually.” 

“Ok homo.” 

Gavin certainly had a way with flirting. It might have continued all night, if not for an interruption. A man, tall, with neat black hair and cold blue eyes, sat down next to them. He looked a bit stiff, but his smile wasn’t unkind. 

Still, Connor drew closer to Gavin. He and Gavin were both fat, and trans, and currently at varying levels of non-passingness. So while in one of the more progressive bars, they weren’t in danger of being harassed, they certainly weren’t ones to be approached by strangers. Especially as a couple. 

“Hello. I must admit, you two caught my eye.” With just a smile, his cold blue eyes seemed to twinkle. 

“Oh?” Gavin’s hand crept over Connor’s shoulder, both possessive and protective. The man’s eyes narrowed at the gesture, but the smile didn’t falter. 

“You make quite the pair.”

“Just wanna gawk at a pair of-“

“Thank you.” Connor shushed Gavin. 

“So, I assume you’re married? Judging by the ring, of course; that is the tradition?” 

“Yeah.” Gavin grunted. “Bout two years.” He nudged Connor closer, and Connor tried not to roll his eyes even as a stupid grin spread all over his face. He was extremely happy at the fact. 

“That’s certainly something to be proud about.” The man’s hands folded. “So what brings you here? Isn’t this a popular hookup spot?”

“So what if it is? Why do you even care?”

A smirk, then, “Isn’t it obvious?” 

“With us??” 

“Don’t act so surprised, babe.” Connor snorted. 

“Mm. Two is a very good number, for what I have in mind. And I like people who can… fit well together.”

“You don’t even know our names! And we don’t know yours, for that matter.” Gavin’s eyes narrowed. 

“Call me Richard. And you are?” He held out his hand. 

“Mr Connor and Gavin Stern. Pleased to meet you.” Connor accepted the hand for both of them. He winced at the claminess, but decided it was too rude to comment on. 

“I do believe the pleasure is all mine.” Richard chuckled. “Why don’t I buy you two some drinks, while we discuss things?”

That seemed to get to Gavin. “Fine.” He leaned back in his seat, relaxing his hold on Connor just a little. 

“What would you like to talk about?” 

“Any concerns, any limits that you have. Transportation.”

“We have a car, and uhh, we usually do it at our place. And…” Gavin tapped his fingers on the tabletop, before looking down at his feet. “I am, we both are, transgender.” 

“I figured as much.” The pleasant smile didn’t leave. A good sign, at least. 

Gavin shuffled his arms over his chest, and Connor patted his back. He knew it wasn’t an easy choice for his husband to be so open. 

The first round of drinks came, and Connor drank up. A warm, fuzzy feeling was building in his chest, and he nuzzled into Gavin. Richard certainly wasn’t bad looking, and seemed more than ok with them both being trans, asking them little questions about how they liked to be touched and referred to as they both drank. In short, Connor was content. Content enough not to notice that he was feeling tired. 

So tired he could barely remember as him and Gavin were ushered out to their car, Richard’s hands so strong and sure and cold against their backs. 

—————————————

The two humans were still sleeping soundly in their nest. In the end, he had had to cut their clothes away; they were too limp to properly undress in their current state, and they would be in the safety of the cave. If need be, he could fetch more bedding. 

But right now, he needed to change his shape. It was a slow process, but at least it wasn’t painful. 

He unlatched himself from the human body, crawling away even as it slumped sickly on the floor. The old body, his body, was still curled up where he had left it. Sleeping, claws curled over itself, mouth taught with hunger. He latched onto it easily, succinctly. 

Standing was another matter, and it took him two tries before he could shake off his lethargy. While his body had been made to lie dormant, going from two to four legs was still jarring. 

But once he got the hang of his limbs, he took the steps quickly to the nesting area. The humans looked so sweet and delicate, curled up together in their nest. Even subconsciously, Gavin had tucked Connor into his side. It was almost a shame to disturb them. 

Still, he grabbed Gavin, rolling him onto his back. The human grunted in his sleep, but otherwise didn’t complain, his chest flopping haphazardly. Already, the cold had turned his nipples to firm, pink buds. He lifted a tentacle to flick it idly, another opening Gavin’s leg. A forest of dark hair met him, a tiny protrusion sticking skywards. It was more of a nub than anything, hidden in his fat folds. Protected. He rubbed a head of a tentacle over it, watching I’m interested as it twitchec. He slithered it between Gavin’s lips next, poking at his sex. It was cold. It would be painful for Gavin to do it now, even if he ached to. No, he had to be careful. He couldn’t risk harming his new mates. 

———————————-

Connor woke to warmth, wet, and pressure. The warmth of a body pressing into his, the wet of something slimy against his back, like a caress. And delicious pressure thrusting right between his legs. 

His eyes flickered open. “Gavin?” He breathed. 

His husband was wide awake, moving against him. And he was terrified. 

It was at that moment that Connor became aware of not being entirely in control of his body. Something rested against his back, held him up and pushed him forward, thrust his hips in delicious tandem with Gavin’s. 

They weren’t in their bedroom. They weren’t in a motel. They weren’t even on the ground. 

That realization scared him the most. It was also at that moment that he realized Gavin was crying. 

Connor wanted to stop. He flexed back, trying to stay rigid. Still, whatever was holding him forced him forwards, forced his clit to slot against Gavin’s, forced their nipples to rub together. Connor was starting to enjoy it. 

The thing holding him up was sure and sturdy, and if Connor wanted, he could simply relax and enjoy the ride of being fucked against his husband. But Connor didn’t want to just relax. 

Even in the half-Light that filtered into wherever they were, Gavin was nothing short of erotic. The way his little mouth opened as he fucked against him, the tiny, halting moans that left him as his eyes screwed shut. How he so lewdly picked up the pace of Connors thrusting, his hips jerking in tandem. The hot press of his now-sopping heat on Connor’s own. 

“Fuuuck!” Connor whined, burrying his head in Gavin’s chest. His t-dick tingled so hard it hurt. 

Gavin whined, his own hips pressing and pressing against Connor, slick tracking down his thighs as he caught his lips in a kiss. A strangled whine left him as they came together. 

But it wasn’t over. He was lowered to the floor then, gently pushed onto his back into the soft material. Gavin was beside him, and he grabbed out at his arm, holding tight. 

The first tentacle to press against Connor was exploratory. Small and slimy, it tracked from his thigh up to his chest, circling around one of his tits and squeezing. Connor yelped, struggling, but it didn’t release. Another tentacle explored over his stomach, making him jiggle and sliding along his love handles. It seemed to relish the softer parts of his body, even dipping to stroke his pubic mound. From the moans that left Gavin, he knew his husband was getting the same treatment. 

Satisfied with its exploration, two tentacles held open Connor’s legs. His t-cock still twitched with pleasure, and a small tentacle circled around it, jacking it off almost painfully. It was too much, bringing Connor right to the edge far too quickly. So that he almost didn’t notice when something else nudged against him. 

It wasn’t big, per se. But as it slid inside of Connor’s cunt, Connor squealing at the intrusion, he knew it was ribbed. The tentacles around his legs held him rigid, so Connor could only whine and pant as it pushed inside of him.

Suddenly, it stopped. Connor’s heat pulsed around it, and he almost considered moving, until he felt the ribs… moving. 

Something small and wet sprayed into him. Connor hoped it was just cum. Fucking demon alien cum. The tentacle around his t-dick didn’t let him worry for long, jerking him off until a screaming orgasm. The tentacle in his cunt pulled out, but another, flatter tentacle pressed against him, as if to keep in whatever it had spilled inside of him. 

Gavin was next. He thrashed as much as Connor, Connor’s own t-cock pulsing as he watched the ribbed tentacle fuck into Gavin’s pussy. Tentacles had encircled Gavin’s chest in the lewdest of ways, squeezing his tits and pulling at his nipples, while another rested proprietarily on his stomach. The tentacle on Connor’s cunt gave him a playful “thwap” as Connor watched Gavin cum. 

When it finished with Gavin, all Connor wanted was for it to leave. To let him cradle his sobbing husband in his arms, to let him kiss away the tears that tracked Gavin’s face in fat rivulets. Instead, strong tentacles circled around him, pulling him forwards. Connor was too tired to resist. 

He came to a rest on what he assumed was the thing’s stomach, Gavin pushed up besides him. It was surprisingly warm and furry, thrumming loudly with its heartbeat. Gavin pressed into Connor, his head nudging under the man’s chin. His eyelids were heavy again, and as they fluttered closed, he became aware of another set of tentacles petting him. In his hair, across his stomach, even over his chest and mound. Not sexual, but soothing. Possessive. Connor opened his eyes to watch Gavin receiving the same treatment, the tentacles seeming to take special pains to wipe away his tears. Whatever this thing was, Connor knew it had no intention of letting them go.


End file.
